parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Toon Story 3 (Santiago Style)
Cast: * Woody - Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Buzz Lightyear - Stingy (LazyTown) * Jessie - Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Mr. Potato Head - Snowball (The Secret Life of Pets) * Mrs. Potato Head - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Slinky Dog - Violet Parr (The Incredibles) * Bullseye - Bambi * Rex - Goofy (Disney) * Hamm - Leo (Little Einsteins) * Squeeze Toy Alien Trio - Gene, Hi-5 and Jailbreak (The Emoji Movie) * Lots-O'-Huggin-Bear - Evelyn Deavor (Incredibles 2) * Barbie - Sci-Twi (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Series) * Ken - Timber Spruce (My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree) * Big Baby - Jack-Jack Parr (The Incredibles) * Twitch - Prince Froglip (The Princess and the Goblin) * Stretch - Gloriosa Daisy (My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree) (they both reform at the end) * Chunk - BJ (Barney) * Sparks - Big Jet (Little Einsteins) * Chatter Telephone - Puss in Boots (Shrek 2) * Bookworm - Hank (Finding Dory) * Jack-in-the-Box - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) * Cymbal-Banging Monkey - Red Queen (Alice In Wonderland (2010)/Alice Through The Looking Glass (2016)) * Andy (Teenage) - Zach Cooper (Goosebumps (2015)) * Molly (Young) - Edith (Despicable Me) * Bonnie Anderson - Agnes (Despicable Me) * Chuckles - Thorax (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Mr. Pricklepants - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) * Trixie - Pavlov (Baby Einstein) * Buttercup - Owl (Winnie the Pooh) * Dolly - Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) * Peas-in-the-Pod - Triplets (The Boss Baby) * Death By Monkeys (aka Barrel of Monkeys) - Monkeys Playing Glockenspiels (Baby Einstein) * Andy Davis (Young) - Santiago Manuel Rodriguez * Mrs. Davis - Belle (Beauty and the Beauty (2017)) * Molly Davis (Baby) - Diamond Destiny (Storks) * Buster (Young) - Jack Roy * Sarge - Nemo (Finding Nemo) * Sarge's Soldiers - Pearl, Sheldon and Tad (Finding Nemo) * Buster (Old) - Buddy * Sid Phillips (Adult) - Lawrence (The Princess and the Frog) * Samantha Roberts - Hannah Stine (Goosebumps (2015)) * Ride to Sunnyside - Casey Junior (Dumbo) * Mrs. Anderson - Lucy Wilde (Despicable Me 2) * Totoro - Muddles * Daisy - Riley Andersen (Inside Out) * Lotso Getting Unwrapped - Peppermint Patty (Peanuts) * Lots-O'-Huggin-Bear Replacement - Roxanne Ritchi (Megamind) * Broken Train Toy - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * Rabbit Doll - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) * Rainbow Bird Toy - Fear (Inside Out) * Round Boy Doll, Red Little Dinosaur Toy and Little Robot Toy - Lost Boys (Peter Pan) * Garbage Men (Hunters) - Clayton and Professor Archimedes Q. Porter (Tarzan) * Garbage Toys (Caged Mammals) - Shenzi, Banzai and Ed (The Lion King) * Zurg - Lord Garmadon (The Lego Ninjago Movie) * Utility Belt Buzz - Slappy the Dummy (Goosebumps (2015)) * Stinky Pete - O'Hare (The Lorax (2012)) * Amy's Barbie Dolls - Human Rarity & Human Applejack (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) * Tour Guide Barbie - Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Series) Places for this Cast: * Sunnyside Daycare (aka Sunnyside Petting Zoo) as Itself * Caterpillar Room (aka Tadpole Room) as Itself * Butterfly Room (aka Frog Room) as Itself Gallery Spike (MLP).png|Spike as Woody Stingy-lazytown-5.52 thumb.jpg|Stingy as Buzz Lightyear Starlight Glimmer ID S5E26.png|Starlight Glimmer as Jessie Snowball cute.png|Snowball as Mr. Potato Head Pinkie Pie ID S4E11.png|Pinkie Pie as Mrs. Potato Head IMG_4701.JPG|Violet Parr as Slinky Dog Bambi in Bambi.jpg|Bambi as Bullseye Disneygoofy2012.jpeg|Goofy as Rex Leo (Little Einsteins).jpg|Leo as Hamm Characters1.jpg|Gene, Hi-5 and Jailbreak as Squeeze Toy Alien Trio Evelyn Deavor.png|Evelyn Deavor as Lots-O'-Huggin-Bear Sci-Twi ''-my entrance-'' EG3.png|Sci-Twi as Barbie Timber Spruce full ID EG4.png|Timber Spruce as Ken I2 - Jack-Jack.png|Jack-Jack Parr as Big Baby Prince froglip s sexyness by teddyruxpinfan-d39voiy.jpg|Prince Froglip as Twitch Gloriosa Daisy full ID EG4.png|Gloriosa Daisy as Stretch BJ.png|BJ as Chunk Big Jet.png|Big Jet as Sparks Puss in Boots.jpg|Puss in Boots as Chatter Telephone Hank.jpg|Hank as Bookworm Piglet.jpg|Piglet as Jack in the Box b165b0cc2034eec7a22fd4a814c03a20--red-queen-costume-queen-of-hearts-costume.jpg|Red Queen as Cymbal-Banging Monkey Zach Cooper goosbumps.png|Zach Cooper as Andy (Teenage) Edith gru.jpg|Edith as Molly (Young) Agnes.jpg|Agnes as Bonnie Anderson Thorax ID S6E16.png|Thorax as Chuckles Rabbit.jpg|Rabbit as Mr. Pricklepants 988840063.jpg|Pavlov as Trixie Owl.png|Owl as Buttercup Kanga.png|Kanga as Dolly The Triplets promo.png|Triplets as Peas-in-the-Pod 996778816.jpg|Monkeys Playing Glockenspiels (from "Baby Einstein") as Death By Monkeys (aka Barrel of Monkeys) Photo on 2012-07-26 at 15.38.jpg|Santiago Manuel Rodriguez as Andy Davis latest-20.png|Belle (LA) as Mrs. Davis Storks-disneyscreencaps.com-6894.jpg|Diamond Destiny as Molly IMG_0594.jpg|Jack Roy as Young Buster Nemo.jpg|Nemo as Sarge Pearl-Sheldon-Tad.jpg|Pearl, Sheldon and Tad as Sarge's Soldiers IMG_0106.jpg|Buddy as Old Buster Lawrence-Princess-and-the-Frog.jpg|Lawrence as Adult Sid Phillips Casey Junior (Dumbo).jpg|Casey Junior as A Ride to Sunnyside Goosebumps 2015-12.jpg|Hannah Stine as Samantha Roberts Lucy wilde dm3.png|Lucy Wilde as Mrs. Anderson IMG_0174.jpg|Muddles as Toroto Riley Anderson.png|Riley Andersen as Daisy Medium patty 001.jpg|Peppermint Patty as Lotso Getting Unwrapped Roxanne-Ritchi-megamind-16949078-1200-1619.jpg|Roxanne Ritchi as Lots-O'-Huggin-Bear Replacement Danny-1.jpg|Danny as Broken Train Toy Tigger.jpg|Tigger as Rabbit Doll Fear in Inside Out.jpg|Fear as Rainbow Bird Toy Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-3333.jpg|Lost Boys as Round Boy Doll, Red Little Dinosaur Toy and Little Robot Toy Clayton 2.jpg|Clayton Tarzan075.jpg|and Professor Archimedes Q. Porter as Hunters (Garbage Men) Us20.gif|Shenzi, Banzai and Ed as Caged Mammals (Garbage Toys) Garmadon 1 lego ninjago movie.png|Lord Garmadon as Zurg Slappy the dummy goosebumps movie.png|Slappy the Dummy as Utility Belt Buzz Mr o'hare lorax.jpg|O'Hare as Stinky Pete Rarity EG Digital Series official artwork.png|Human Rarity Applejack EG Digital Series official artwork.png|and Human Applejack as Amy's Barbie Dolls Sunset Shimmer ID EG.png|Sunset Shimmer as Tour Guide Barbie Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Santiago Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs